Elves
The elves that dwell in the known world are a secretive, aloof race. Elves claim that they were the first sentient beings brought to life on the material plane, and that they were given custodianship of the wilderness by Ground (known to the humans as Ehlonna), Sky (known to the humans as Kord), and Sun (known to the humans as Pelor). For untold eons, elves lived amongst the earth and trees, developing Deep Magics and Wild Magics, and combating the many and varied threats to natural order. In antiquity, the elves in Northward influenced the magically inclined amongst the humans, created the druids, a class of magical noblemen, and developed a culturally paternal relationship with the humans, especially the Vaskalians and the Longabartians, the latter of which they assisted in combating the gnolls for quite some time. The Jokastrians, due to their martial leanings, found themselves at odds with the elves of the Tall Tree Woodhold, and fought them nearly constantly throughout the ancient times. When the Malthusians came to Northward, they slowly began erasing the druidic way of life, which fostered distrust amongst the elves towards the humans. The elves, who had so willingly helped the majority of the humans in the area, were being increasingly treated like poisoners, and their Wild Magic was seen as antithetical to human civilization. The elves forbade humans from entering Woodholds. During the Age of Tyrants, a few Woodholds began cultivating their interests amongst the humans, training up druids again, and even taking part in skirmishes against human groups who they felt stood in their way. When Okko the Lance declared himself emperor of Northward, he courted the elves of the Tall Tree, the Brandwood, the Vexwood, and the Wildwood Woodholds, and the elven kings supported his ascent into power. His son, not long after, did not ask for their support before taking power, and began the Woodhold Wars, eliminating the Tall Tree Woodhold, and again engendering distrust. Woodholds Woodholds are the homes of the elves. In the deepest recesses of the woods, small portals exist, leading to proprietary planes where the elves live. Each Woodhold is ruled by a king, usually the eldest elf in residence, who is attended by the Eldermoot, a trio of aged, magical elves, each dedicated to a particular aspect of the natural order. The Woodholds are protected by Deep Magic, as well as their witches and warriors; the witch-elves are either elvish counterparts of human druids or those ensconced in the ways of Wild Magic, and the warriors are typically made up of expert trackers and archers. All craftsmanship in a Woodhold is grown through a process of Deep Magic called Nature-growth by the humans. An elven craftsman uses a magical process to germinate a seed and grow anything from furniture to weapons, to the very halls the kings dwell in. At times, an elf leaves a Woodhold, either by necessity or their own volition. An elf can be exiled due to disobedience, or will leave to trade with the other races or other Woodholds. Sometimes, due to the ennui of a long-lived race, an elf will leave to live amongst non-elves, and will attempt to join human communities, or will be compelled by an inner curiosity to seek out human Academies.